Diferencias
by SaMa Uchiha
Summary: ¿Definirnos en una sola palabra?, creo que diciendo "abismo" queda clara la cercanía que poseemos y la que podríamos llegar a tener... // Songfic SasuSaku, inspirado en la canción Only Hope de Mandy Moore //


**_Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son del gran Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_Idea original de quien escribe, inspirada en un fragmento de la película "Un amor para recordar"_**

**_Diferencias_**

.

.

Ya era la cuarta vez que me encontraba obligada a reparar en su presencia aquel día gracias al sin número de presentaciones de fin de semestre que debíamos dar. No era que nunca hubiera reparado en su existencia, ya que estamos hablando de Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más popular del instituto, si no que era ahora cuando me había planteado cuán diferentes podríamos llegar a ser. Partiendo por su metro noventa de estatura, que no pasaba desapercibido ante nadie, siguiendo con su nívea piel que hacía perfecto contraste con sus negras orbes y sus cabellos azabache con destellos azulados y terminando en su escultural cuerpo trabajado en la medida justa, el cual era admirado incluso por el sexo masculino. Además de ser el capitán del equipo de fútbol, a quien ha llevado a la victoria tres años seguidos, y un estudiante más que promedio. En cuanto a mí, Sakura Haruno, soy una chica que con mucha suerte alcanza el metro sesenta, destacando únicamente por el peculiar color rosa de mi cabello. Mi piel es un tanto morena, pero continúa siendo bastante pálida a mi gusto, con unos verdes ojos adornando mi rostro y un cuerpo bastante delgado, pero con algunas cuantas curvas que podrían llegar a ser envidiadas. En cuanto a destacar en algo en el instituto, creo que bastaba con mi temperamento un tanto violento y mi agudísima voz que se escuchaba por todos los rincones del establecimiento, ya que mis notas eran altas pero no suficientes para ir en el cuadro de honor, y deportes sólo practicaba lo que era obligatorio en clases de Educación Física... ¿Definirnos en una sola palabra?, creo que diciendo "abismo" queda clara la cercanía que poseemos y la que podríamos llegar a tener.

- Señorita Haruno - la voz del profesor Inuzuka me saca de mis pensamientos - ¿podría por favor comentarnos brevemente la exposición de su compañero?

El silencio de la sala se veía perturbado únicamente por los murmullos y risitas reprimidas por parte de mis compañeros. Con la mirada buscaba desesperada un indicio de lo que aquel chico de ojos negros había estado exponiendo mientras yo me encontraba perdida en sus facciones, hasta que mi compañera de banco y mejor amiga Hinata hace una seña con el dedo en un tema en específico del libro de texto.

- _¿La Revolución Francesa?_- y luego de aquello comencé a tirar ideas al aire a modo de punteo sobre los principales acontecimientos de aquel suceso histórico...

Era ahora cuando agradecía el no haber tenido nada interesante que hacer durante el verano y haberme leído los libros de textos de este año. Sin embargo, el castigo había llegado de todas formas, ya que resultó ser que el Uchiha no había hecho su trabajo y había inventado uno de los peores relatos sobre el tema. Junto a mí cayeron Hinata por haber intentado ayudarme, Naruto por haberse reído de su querido amigo y compañero de equipo y, por supuesto, el Sr. Historia Perfecta. Terminadas las clases debíamos dirigirnos hacia el teatro del Instituto, ya que necesitaban gente para su obra de invierno, y nosotros habíamos sido los elegidos para ser parte del elenco... ¡¡Prefería pasar mis vacaciones pintando la escenografía!!. En mi vida había actuado en una representación teatral y no pretendía dármelas de actriz de Broadway a estas alturas de mi vida estudiantil.

- No te preocupes Sakura-chan, todo saldrá bien - me animaba Hinata

- Tienes razón... ¿qué tan terrible puede ser interpretar un pequeño papel? - y con una sonrisa en los labios y mucho más tranquila, apresuré el paso hacia el lugar indicado.

Y cuando pensé que la vida no podía ser más cruel, ahí me encontraba yo, con el guión entre mis manos y un papel principal que memorizar...

- ¡¡¿¿QUEEE??!! - fue lo primero que logré articular al salir de mi impresión

- Lo siento, pero los papeles pequeños ya han sido utilizados por otros cursos. Ustedes, por ser los superiores deberán representar los papeles principales. Tú Sakura serás la chica religiosa y además cantante , Sasuke será el chico rebelde y descarriado, mientras que Hinata será tu mejor amiga y Naruto el de Sasuke... cualquier duda que tengan sobre el guión, por favor háganmelo saber - y dicho esto, la profesora de teatro nos dejó en libertad de acción...

Mientras más leía el guión, más imposible se me hacía el imaginarme representándolo... ¿es que acaso se había vuelto loca?, ¿en qué segundo pasó por su mente que yo podría representar aquel papel de chica delicada y religiosa?... ¡¡¡y además debía cantar un trozo de canción!!!... esto era algo que me estaba superando... Ya completamente resignada, y luego de despedirme de Hinata a la entrada del instituto, dirijo cabizbaja mis pasos hacia mi hogar. Ya me había alejado unas cuantas cuadras cuando...

- Haruno... - una ronca voz y una mano en mi hombro hacen que voltee de brusca ante la impresión, sólo para encontrarme con unos ojos ónix que me miraban de forma extraña

- ¡Acabas de darme el susto de la vida! - le espeto furiosa, mientras él lleva uno de sus dedos hacia su oído

- Sí que eres ruidosa... - un segundo de silencio - sólo venía a preguntarte algo - una sorprendida mirada se apodera de mis ojos. ¿Qué podría querer este chico de mí?

- Dime... - respondo ya más serena

- ¿Podríamos juntarnos a ensayar el guión? - y el mundo se detuvo

No sé cuánto tiempo habré estado mirándolo sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo...¿El chico más popular del instituto me estaba pidiendo que ensayáramos las líneas juntos?... eso debía de ser una broma. Normalmente, un individuo con tal índice de popularidad no se rebajaría a convivir más de lo necesario con los individuos de mi sub especie completamente anti popular... a menos, claro, que estuviera realmente desesperado en algún asunto, lo que parecía ser la situación...

- Está bien - dije con la mayor normalidad que me permitía el momento - pero tendrá que ser después de clases y en mi casa, ¿te parece bien?

- Me parece perfecto... - y dicho esto, cada quien retomó su camino

Una leve sonrisa se escapa de mis pensamientos... sin duda alguna, el mundo debía estarse volviendo completamente loco, pero sería agradable ver la interacción que se podría dar con aquel rebelde chico.

El día siguiente de instituto pasó como buena rutina. Clases de biología por la mañana, inglés y las odiadas matemáticas antes del almuerzo, para luego finalizar el día con música y educación física... sin embargo, luego de esto la rutina comenzó a cambiar. A paso lento me dirigía a mi hogar, que quedaba a una buena distancia del instituto, sin embargo hoy estaba deseosa de gozar el buen clima. A unas cuantas cuadras del lugar, comprendí que alguien venía siguiendo mis pasos. Al principio tenía en mente voltearme y maldecir con todas las ganas de mi alma a aquella persona, pero luego algo vino a mi mente

- ¿Es de tu costumbre seguir a las personas? - digo al mismo tiempo que detengo mi andar y volteo para encontrarme con unos negros ojos

- Hmp - fue todo lo que obtuve por respuesta. Una leve sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios...

- Bueno, apuremos el paso... no creo que quieras que te vean conmigo por las calles - un leve indicio de sorpresa se asomó por su rostro, pero él bien debía saber que aquello no estaba alejado de la realidad...

Resultó ser que Sasuke también era bastante bueno para interpretar una obra de teatro... y eso que sólo estábamos ensayando... En varias oportunidades me dejó perpleja, claro que yo tampoco me quedé atrás.

- ¿En verdad vas a cantar en la obra? - soltó repentinamente

- Por lo visto...

- ¿Y sabes qué canción será? - lo miro sorprendida

- Ahora que lo mencionas... no tengo ni la más mínima idea - él suelta una pequeña risa

- Buena suerte con eso entonces - muevo la cabeza en forma de afirmación, mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios - Bueno, ya es hora de irme...

- Está bien... ¿nos vemos mañana?

- De acuerdo - no sé si habrá sido mi imaginación, pero un segundo de silencio comenzó a poner tenso el ambiente

- Esta vez intenta no seguirme - y a paso lento nos dirigimos hacia la entrada - Hasta mañana - él sólo comienza a caminar y eleva su mano en señal de despedida.

Recostada sobre mi cama, ensayando una vez más la cantidad desmedida de diálogos que debía memorizar para el siguiente fin de semana, recordaba de forma inconsciente cada uno de los gestos de Sasuke mientras interpretaba su papel de chico rebelde... el cual le quedaba bastante bien por cierto, ya que estaba completamente amoldado a su personalidad... - _Al parecer, no era tan malo como parecía..._- y con este pensamiento comienzo a quedarme completamente dormida...

Un estrepitoso sonido me saca de mi extraño sueño... ¿es que ahora iba a empezar a soñar con Sasuke Uchiha?. Eso no estaba nada de bien... A tientas busco mi teléfono celular para desactivar la maldita alarma que no paraba de sonar. Rápidamente me dirijo hacia el baño a darme un relajante baño de agua tibia para luego bajar y tomar desayuno con mi padre.

- Sakura, recuerda que hoy llega tu tío Kakashi, no te comprometas con nadie ¿está bien? - y me atraganto con un trozo de pan

- _Demonios, eso quiere decir que no me podré reunir con él hoy..._

- ¿Estás bien Sakura? - dice mi padre un tanto preocupado

- Sí, sí... no te preocupes... es que acabo de recordar algo, pero tiene solución - miro el reloj del comedor - ¡Rayos, llegaré tarde!. Nos vemos después - y luego de besar su mejilla, me dirijo en carrera hacia el instituto

- _Rayos, ahora tendré que hablarle delante de todos sus "lindos" amigos..._ - el pequeño grupo de "los populares" aún no había reparado en mi presencia que se acercaba temerosa. No es que les tuviera miedo pero, por alguna extraña razón, temía de la reacción de Sasuke al acercarme a hablarle. Era consciente de que nuestros ensayos eran totalmente un secreto para sus amigos, y era más que obvio aunque no lo dijera... después de todo, los populares **nunca** se mezclan con los del montón, y mucho menos con los que son considerados "los nerds", donde me encontraba encasillada por mis calificaciones... Buscando el aliento en un suspiro, doy el último paso hasta posicionarme frente al grupo de cinco chicos que se encontraban charlando amenamente cerca de sus casilleros. Una de ellas, Karin, repara en mi presencia.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? - dice con tono despectivo

- Sasuke, necesito hablar contigo - los rostros de todos denotaban confusión, y de un segundo a otro todas las miradas se posaron en el recién nombrado... un silencio incómodo se forma en el ambiente

- Hmp, ¿y qué se supone que tendría que hablar YO con alguien como tú? - dice utilizando el mismo tono que anteriormente había sido empleado por Karin

- Es que... el ensayo de hoy-

- ¿Ensayo? - fui interrumpida bruscamente - en tus sueños sólo pasará eso... - dice esto último acercándose a mi rostro, con total la frialdad y desprecio. Estaba a punto de llorar sin saber por qué motivo... Lo sabía... ¡siempre supe que esto pasaría!. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que mi corazón había sido roto en miles de pedazos?. Con mucho esfuerzo dibujo una sonrisa en mis labios

- Tienes razón... sólo en mis sueños sucede aquello... - y diciendo eso continúo con mi camino hacia la sala de clases.

Esta vez la rutina no se hizo tan común como solía ser... Cada clase era un completo martirio con el Señor Popularidad entre las mismas cuatro paredes. No sé cómo pude ser tan tonta y confiar en aquel personaje. ¡Debí de haber sabido que era igual a todos!... no sé en qué segundo pensé que aquellas diferencias que nos separaban nos comenzaban a unir... Fue un grandísimo error... Pero sería fuerte. Gracias a Dios nada había pasado dentro de mí más allá de una buena impresión que hace poco fue destruida, ¿no es así?. No hay ningún sentimiento involucrado, por lo que será completamente fácil el ignorarlo por completo y hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido, aún en la obra... Veo como Sasuke se levanta de su asiento, que queda justo en diagonal al mío, y camina hacia el frente del salón. Allí, comienza a relatar un poema que el profesor le había pedido que dijera a toda la clase... el gran problema en todo esto era que sólo apartaba su vista de mí cuando debía de leer las líneas... ¿Qué demonios pretendía?. No comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que hablaba, todos mis sentidos habían sido bloqueados a tal punto que nos encontrábamos en una blanca habitación, comunicándonos de forma extraña únicamente con nuestras miradas... sin embargo no lograba captar lo que aquellas negras orbes intentaban transmitirme. De golpe me levanto de mi asiento sin apartar mi mirada de él, recojo mis cosas y abandono el salón... No podría aguantar un segundo más en el mismo metro cuadrado que Sasuke Uchiha, era demasiado para mi corazón...

- _¡Demonios!, ¡¿en qué maldito segundo me enamoré de ti Uchiha?!_- y sin despegar la vista de la salida, la cual comenzaba a verse borrosa por el agua acumulada en mis ojos, inicio una desbocada carrera, esperando poder dejar todo tras de mí...

Gracias a Dios al llegar a mi casa mi padre no se encontraba. No me encontraba en condiciones de dar explicaciones y mucho menos a algo que yo aún no asumía por completo. ¿Tan poco tiempo necesitaba ese hombre para enamorar a una chica?... No, definitivamente no era eso. Había sido yo la estúpida que se había deslumbrado por su supuesta personalidad oculta, aquella amable y dedicada que mostraba en cada ensayo, aunque hayan sido sólo tres los que alcanzamos a concretar... Sin duda alguna, no sería capaz de ver nuevamente a la cara a ese tipo, mi salud emocional me lo impide totalmente... aunque aquello era casi imposible de realizar, ya que estábamos en el mismo curso y, para mi desgracia, aún debíamos estrenar la obra en la que ambos éramos los personajes principales... Maldita la hora en la que te ganaste mi corazón Uchiha...

Un par de horas bastaron para que volviera a la normalidad, ya que no me queda otra opción. Dentro de poco llegaría mi padre con mi tío Kakashi y debía de tener la mejor sonrisa de bienvenida para él, que venía desde tan lejos. Decido ponerme el delicado vestido rosa de tirantes que me había obsequiado para recibirlo, el cual combiné perfectamente con unos zapatos de mínimo taco color blanco y un sweater abierto del mismo color. Apenas había terminado de cambiarme suena el timbre de forma casi incesante. Rápidamente, y sorprendiéndome de no haberme matado en el camino por culpa de mis torpes pies, bajo las escaleras y, al abrir la puerta, me encuentro nada más ni nada menos que con aquellos negros pozos que me han quitado los pensamientos en el último tiempo. Completamente paralizada por dentro, pero con un semblante un tanto frío por fuera, espero algún tipo de reacción de parte del recién llegado...

- Sakura... ¿podemos hablar? - dice en tono suave. Una pequeña risita se escapa d emis labios ante el comentario

- ¿Ahora sí quieres hablar? - un tono sarcástico sale sin siquiera planearlo

- Por favor... - nuevamente aquella aterciopelada voz

- Lo siento mucho Uchiha. No es que sea rencorosa ni mucho menos, pero tengo algo que se llama dignidad, la cual no estoy dispuesta a desechar por nadie... y mucho menos por tí... - no sabía qué tan fría podía llegar a ser... pero creo que la situación había sacado lo peor de mí... - A si que te pediré por favor que no te vuelvas a acercar a esta "nerd" que tanto te molesta...

- Sakura, por favor

- No... Nos vemos en la obra Uchiha... que te vaya muy bien con tus líneas - y dicho esto cierro la puerta lo más calmada posible. Luego de un par de segundos, siento que la inesperada visita comienza a alejar sus pasos desde la entrada. Mi corazón se encontraba completamente cerrado, pero latiendo a mil por hora, dañándose un poco más en cada latido. Una enorme angustia se había apoderado de mí... Yo no quería esto, no lo había buscado y mucho menos con él... ¡Por qué de Sasuke Uchiha!, ¡por qué del ser más abismalmente diferente!. ¿Un nosotros?, estoy segura que ni siquiera en mis sueños sucedería...

El resto del día pasó aún más lento. Justo en el peor día de todos debía de socializar, siendo que lo único que deseaba era encerrarme en mi habitación y evitar cualquier contacto con la humanidad... Pero allí estaba, conversando amenamente con la mejor de mis sonrisas fingidas, intentando a cada segundo no derramar una lágrima ni demostrar el frágil temblor que intentaba cortar mi voz provocado por toda aquella angustia que aún no lograba ser expulsada de mi interior. Con la excusa de que debía terminar un importante informe para mañana, la conversación termina mucho antes de lo esperado. Apenas cerré la puerta con seguro tras de mí, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer libremente desde mis cristalinos ojos jade. Siempre había sido una chica fuerte, rayando casi en lo violento a ratos, capaz de levantarse una y otra vez por muy dolorosa que haya sido la caída, dispuesta siempre a aceptar los desafíos que me imponía la vida con la mejor de mis sonrisas... pero Sasuke Uchiha había sido capaz de derrumbar todas mis fortalezas y sacar a la luz la niña débil que siempre ha estado en mi interior y a la cual he intentado proteger con aquella personalidad un tanto superficial. Era una persona a la cual ni siquiera conocía de forma verdadera, ya que cada vez que creía estar un tanto más cerca de él, volvía a poner una de sus tantas caretas para ocultar su verdadero yo... Estaba más que abrumada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo y no estaba dispuesta a dejarme vencer tan fácilmente. Sí, era completamente débil ante él... pero él no tendría por qué enterarse... Estrenaría la obra como estaba planeado, interpretando el papel principal junto con Sasuke y, luego de eso, mi vida continuaría de la misma monótona manera que hasta antes de que él comenzara a tomar importancia en mi vida... Pero, al menos por hoy, me permitiré flaquear y dejaré que todo desaparezca en estas lágrimas que no paran de caer...

* * *

Sí, había sido un completo idiota y eso no era necesario que nadie me lo dijera. No sabía por qué motivo me sentía tan extremadamente mal al haberle hablado de esa forma a Sakura... Después de todo, ella había sido tan amable conmigo y yo un verdadero patán. No sé con certeza el por qué sentí como un golpe en el estómago aquella sonrisa que me brindó luego de haberla tratado tan despectivamente y, aún más extraño, es el hecho de que la haya buscado con la mirada durante todas las clases, esperando a que ella reparara en mi presencia para poder explicarle lo que había sucedido, para... ¿pedirle disculpas?... Dios, eso es algo que nunca he hecho en mi vida, ¿por qué debería de empezar a hacerlo con ella?. Después de todo, ella también tuvo su gota de grosería y no ha sido capaz de disculparse por aquello tampoco... Ya no importa nada. Luego de estrenar la obra no tendré la necesidad de estar cerca de ella y así se acaban todos los problemas, todo vuelve a ser igual que antes...

**ºxºxºxºxº**

Sábado por la noche y ya era la tan ansiada hora de estrenar la obra. Desde el día del "incidente" no había visto a Sakura en los ensayos y sólo se encontraba presente en las asignaturas en las que debíamos rendir los últimos exámenes. ¿Acaso estará tratando de evitarme?... No, no creo que yo tenga tanta relevancia en su vida como para llegar a esos extremos... Se levanta el telón y comienza la obra. Las primeras escenas eran sin la presencia de Sakura... aún así, ¿dónde demonios se suponía que estaba?. La obra había comenzado hace un buen rato ya y debía salir en la siguiente escena junto a mí... Se levanta una vez más el telón. Nos encontramos dentro de un bar, en el cual me encuentro conversando con un sujeto sobre la chica que canta en aquel sitio... y es allí cuando aparece. Se encontraba vistiendo un delicado vestido plateado apagado, con un leve escote y un pequeño moño adornándole el final de la descubierta espalda. Sus rosados cabellos se encontraban graciosamente ondulados, mientras que su rostro era adornado por un natural maquillaje y sus labios resaltados con un delicado brillo. Lentamente se acerca y se sienta junto a mí. Unos segundos me costó comenzar con mis líneas...

- Había una chica en mis sueños que cantaba dulcemente... estoy seguro que aquella chica eres tú - no sabía por qué, pero poco a poco me perdía en su verde mirada. Sentía que me faltaba el habla - E-el sueño... por favor, ayúdame a recordarlo - me mira de forma expectante, provocando aún más nerviosismo en mí - ¿Cantarías para mí? - luego de decir esto recordé la conversación que días atrás había tenido con ella... ¿cuál sería la canción que interpretaría?. Hasta donde había averiguado, ella misma debía de componerla...Suavemente comienzan a sonar los primeros tonos en el piano, envolviendo todo el lugar de una cálida atmósfera. Mirándome a los ojos, siento como inicia su profunda respiración para comenzar a cantar...

_* Hay una canción que está dentro de mi alma_

_En la que he intentado escribir una y otra vez_

_Estoy despierta en el frío infinito_

_Pero tú me cantas una y otra vez_

Se levanta y comienza a alejarse lentamente de mí, volviendo su mirada hacia al público

_Así que agacho mi cabeza_

_Y levanto mis manos y rezo_

_Por ser sólo tuya rezo_

_Para ser sólo tuya_

_Ahora sé que tú eres mi única esperanza_

Delicadamente inicia su retorno hacia donde me encontraba, volviendo a su posición inicial y mirándome fijamente... no podía creer cuan melodiosa podía ser la voz de aquella chica, que ahora me resultaba bastante misteriosa...

_Cántame la canción de las estrellas_

_De nuestra galaxia, bailando y riendo y riendo otra vez_

_Cuando parece que mis sueños están tan lejos_

_Cántame sobre los planes que tienes para mí otra vez_

Nuevamente se levanta y se dirige hacia el público, pero yo ya no podía quitarle la vista de encima... estaba total y completamente hipnotizado con su bella canción...

_Así que agacho mi cabeza_

_Y levanto mis manos y rezo_

_Por ser sólo tuya rezo_

_Para ser sólo tuya_

_Ahora sé que tú eres mi única esperanza_

Lentamente comienza a acercarse a mí una vez más

_Te doy mi destino_

_Te estoy dando todo de mí_

_Quiero tu sinfonía cantándome todo lo que soy_

_A todo pulmón te lo devuelvo_

_A si que agacho mi cabeza_

_Y levanto mis manos y rezo_

_Por ser sólo tuya rezo_

_Por ser sólo tuya rezo_

_Por ser sólo tuya_

_Ahora sé que tú eres mi única esperanza...*_

Los últimos acordes comienzan a sonar, mientras ella sigue con su voz el compás. Volviendo a su puesto inicial, sentada junto a mí y mirándome fijamente a los ojos, termina su presentación. Sin siquiera pensarlo, guiado únicamente por mi instinto, acerco mi rostro al de ella y beso sus labios. Luego del pequeño contacto, y ante la sorprendida mirada jade de quien se encontraba frente a mí, inician los aplausos y baja el telón. A pesar de la leve oscuridad que ahora nos invadía, continuaba completamente perdido en su mirada, intentando encontrar en aquellos sorprendidos ojos verdes la respuesta a lo que acababa de suceder. Los gritos de que la siguiente escena comenzaría nos sacaron de aquel momento, debiendo romper el contacto visual, pero llevaba conmigo la dulce y delicada sensación de sus labios sobre los míos. Luego de aquel momento, en ninguna otra escena nos correspondió estar juntos, por lo que no tuve la oportunidad de reparar en su reacción posterior. Terminada la obra la busqué con ansias por todo el instituto, no pudiendo dar con ella en ningún sitio. Sin comprender la situación, y mucho menos lo que había despertado dentro de mí, emprendo una loca carrera hasta su casa. No me importaba la hora, no me importaba si continuaba diciendo que me odiaba por lo que había sucedido... aquel mínimo contacto había despertado un sin número de sensaciones dentro de mí que se desencadenaban una tras otra. Sentía ansias de verla una vez más, sentía necesidad de tenerla entre mis brazos, sentía incontrolables ganas de poder volver a besar aquellos labios, sentía angustia de perderla... Necesitaba poder calmar todo aquello o al menos necesitaba intentar hacerlo... En menos de lo que había calculado estaba frente a su puerta, con un millón de preguntas desesperadas por salir de mi boca y un enorme sentimiento dispuesto a desbordar mi corazón. Antes de si quiera pensar en golpear, noto que se encontraba sentada en la banca de la entrada. A paso lento me dirijo hasta donde se encontraba ella, siendo notada mi presencia únicamente cuando mis zapatos aparecieron en su campo visual. Rápidamente posa sus sorprendidos ojos en los míos. Verde y negro se encontraron, intentando encontrar alguna respuesta a las innumerables preguntas que afloraban sólo en la mirada. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvimos de esa forma, sólo viéndonos el uno al otro, hasta que mis deseos de sentir su calidez una vez más rompieron el momento de golpe. Sin esperar la más mínima aprobación, tomo su rostro entre mis manos y vuelvo a apresar aquellos labios contra los míos. Suaves movimientos me dan a entender que mi acción era correspondida, disipándose todas mis dudas cuando sus manos rodearon mi cuello profundizando el contacto. Todo era tan extraño pero, a la vez, tan placentero... Con cada movimiento de sus labios y cada roce de sus delicadas manos en mi cabello, hacían que callera un poco más en aquel extraño sentimiento. Todas aquellas diferencias que alguna vez nos separaron, todos aquellos prejuicios que nos mantenían a cada uno en un extremo, ahora desaparecían totalmente, siendo lo único importante aquel sentimiento que crecía a cada segundo y que no era posible detener... y tampoco pensaba hacerlo... Por falta de aire comenzamos a separarnos, volviendo a encontrarse el verde con el negro, pero esta vez con un brillo especial. Una dulce sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, contagiándome instantáneamente de aquella alegría mezclada con vergüenza por lo que acababa de suceder... Sabía que no hacían falta las palabras, pero...

- Sakura - rompo aquel cálido silencio. Su mirada fija en mí me dan a entender que poseo toda su atención - en verdad perdóname...

- No hay nada que perdonar... Sasuke-kun... - y sonríe aún más...

Mi corazón da un vuelco al escuchar mi nombre con su voz

- ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho? - digo tomando una de sus manos para levantarla

- Eso mismo es lo que debería preguntar yo...

Y las palabras sobraron una vez más... No estaba seguro de cómo había surgido, ni cuan rápido había abarcado todo mi corazón, pero sí había algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro... a pesar de toda diferencia, esto que nos unía era el más puro amor...

**_* Canción traducida. Original en inglés cantada por Mandy Moore: Only Hope_**

* * *

Esta fue una pequeña idea que surgió escuchando la canción Only Hope de Mandy Moore, uno de los temas que aparece en una de mis películas favoritas: Un amor para recordar. ¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado!... ¿Se merece un review? n_n


End file.
